1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is cooling computers in data centers.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical data centers have floors that include floor tiles that are perforated. Air cooled from air conditioners located either above the floor or below the floor is blown from beneath the floor of the data center through the perforated tiles to cool the computers. The chassis containing the individual computers in the data center often have fans to blow cooled air from the front of the chassis to the back of the chassis to cool the computers. Typical data centers use static perforated floor tiles having the same size perforations for all the tiles of the floor without regard to any particular computers being cooled or any particular locations in the data center.